Access: Granted
Access: Granted é uma apresentação especial da edição em Blu-ray do DVD da Terceira Temporada. O trailer desse vídeo está disponível grátis no site do IMDB, que pode ser acessado aqui. Introdução aparecem no monitor do centro. CONTACTANDO A CENTRAL… AUTENTICANDO… ACESSO GARANTIDO! Carlton Cuse: Hey, eu sou Carlton Cuse. Damon Lindelof: Oi, e eu sou Damon Lindelof. Carlton Cuse: E nós estamos aqui para darmos algumas respostas sobre Lost. Damon Lindelof: Definitivas. Carlton Cuse: Digo, não é só isso, você sabe, talvez seja uma resposta, talvez é realmente outra pergunta. Damon Lindelof: Até que mudemos de idéia. Carlton Cuse: Estas serão respostas. Damon Lindelof: Sim. Carlton Cuse: Estas serão as coisas que farão você sentir que, realmente, sabe um pouco sobre o quê está acontecendo, talvez até mais do que nós. A Queda do Vôo 815 Respostas Damon Lindelof: Desmond David Hume foi o único responsável pela queda do Vôo 815. Carlton Cuse: Ele deixou de apertar o botão e as forças eletromagnéticas que surgiram por ele não ter apertado o botão, uh, fritaram os instrumentos e fizeram com que o avião ficasse instável, partisse em dois e caísse na nossa Ilha. Damon Lindelof: Uma das coisas que nós estamos aprendendo é que é muito difícil cair numa ilha, uh, especialmente difícil entrar a salvo então, uh, ela teria que ter uma grande ímã para puxar um grande objeto de metal e fazê-lo passar pelas barreiras defensivas, é essa a palavra que devemos usar? Carlton Cuse: Eu diria que sim. Uh, talvez somente barreiras. Damon Lindelof: Se não, se Desmond... Carlton Cuse: Você está vendo o que está acontecendo com a tela do seu lado? Damon Lindelof: Estou tentando não me distrair com ela. Na verdade, eu estava observando aquela à esquerda de você, na qual, uh, eu acho que é a home shopping network (emissora de televisão só com vendas). Carlton Cuse: Isso é, uh... Damon Lindelof: Ou é isso, ou é o Doutor Marvin Candle, não tenho como te dizer a diferença. Entrevistas Pressionando o botão Respostas Carlton Cuse: Pressionar o botão não era um experimento psicológico. Na verdade, era literalmente necessário para engatilhar uma descarga eletromagnética. Se essa descarga eletromagnética não ocorresse a cada 108 minutos, então, o conjunto de forças eletromagnéticas, poderiam de verdade, criar algo compatível com o fim do mundo e se Desmond não tivesse ligado a chave de segurança, você não estaria assistindo a esse vídeo agora. Damon Lindelof: Wow. Tipo. Isso é intenso. Carlton Cuse: É! Damon Lindelof: Mas, uh uh... Carlton Cuse: Não há palavras afetadas nesse tópico. Damon Lindelof: Eu acho que a idéia é tipo, ter confiança na máquina, pois se a energia acabar, ou se a estação fosse tomada pelos hostis. Você sabe, isso deve ser absolutamente controlado por seres humanos. Carlton Cuse: E se a máquina se tornasse sensitiva? Damon Lindelof: Sim, bem, então você teria uma situação terminal. Carlton Cuse: Isso é ruim. Damon Lindelof: Oh, eu só iria colocar o HAL no comando do botão porque ele não iria ficar louco ou coisa assim. Carlton Cuse: Ele não liga. Ele não liga se o mundo vai explodir. Damon Lindelof: Cite somente um nome da história de ficção científica onde o robô cuidasse do fato e o mundo não ficasse louco. Carlton Cuse: Não existe nenhum. Damon Lindelof: Não existe! Carlton Cuse: Nenhum. Damon Lindelof: Exceto por esse, porque nós temos um cara lá embaixo. Carlton Cuse: Sem robôs. Damon Lindelof: ...que ficam loucos. Mas você sabe, pelo menos um ser humano. Carlton Cuse: É... Damon Lindelof: Há esse. Entrevistas Perigo Eletromagnético Respostas Carlton Cuse: Ainda há eletromagnetismo na Ilha? Eu diria que sim, há. Há um eletromagnetismo que irá levar a uma implosão e um grande buraco e o fim da civilização como conhecemos? Talvez não. Damon Lindelof: Vamos somente dizer que teoricamente dentro da Ilha há a bola da energia eletromagnética. E vamos dizer que havia um grupo de pessoas - nós os chamamos de Iniciativa DHARMA - escavando por aí e fazendo bobagem na Ilha e eles acidentalmente furaram esse buraco e de repente aquela bola de eletromagnetismo tornou-se descoberta, então eles construíram a estação Cisne em cima dela para que não saísse completamente fora de controle. Por causa disso, ao tamparem o buraco nem todo o eletromagnetsimo foi embora. Ainda está lá Carlton Cuse: Tornou-se coberto na verdade. Damon Lindelof: Sim. Coberto. Está certo. Carlton Cuse: Não descoberto, mas depois, agora, foi re-arrolhado. Vamos dizer somente arrolhado. Está com uma rolha. Não... é é bom. Não se preocupe com isso. Damon Lindelof: Está coberto Carlton Cuse: Não se preocupe com isso agora. Você está ok. Damon Lindelof: Eu tenho tanta cerveja na minha vida que eu deveria saber o que é coberto e descoberto. Carlton Cuse: Especialmente antes disso. Entrevistas Queda dos Suprimentos Respostas Damon Lindelof: Diria que nós ainda não vimos a última queda de mantimentos. Carlton Cuse: Certo. A queda. Como esses suprimentos chegaram até a Ilha é um mistério que continuará a ser um mistério. Essa não é uma pergunta que nós já respondemos, mas de algum modo eles aparecem. Damon Lindelof: Só porque tem um paraquedas pregado em uma caixa não significa necessariamente que ele tenha sido jogado de algum lugar. Carlton Cuse: Está certo. Damon Lindelof: A Iniciativa DHARMA pode ser astuta. Carlton Cuse: A proporção de quedas de suprimentos é também algo que não definimos ainda. Embora haja um monte de coisas da DHARMA naquelas armações de madeira, então, você sabe, eu não tenho certeza de quão freqüente vocês precisam de mais produtos DHARMA, mas deve durar provavelmente seis meses. Damon Lindelof: É. Isso é para uma festa a dois. Digo, uma vez que Kelvin se foi, um, Desmond estava provavelmente conseguindo o dobro de porções pu quem sabe, mas, uh... Carlton Cuse: E se você quiser fazer uma festa. Você tipo terá que comer muito macarrão e queijo. Damon Lindelof: Foi tipo o que aconteceu. Nossos sobreviventes já acabaram com quase tudo da última carga por agora. Graças a Deus, eles estão sendo resgatados. Carlton Cuse: É verdade. Isso é bom. São boas notícias. Entrevistas Poderes Psíquicos de Walt Respostas Damon Lindelof: Walt demonstrou algum algum Carlton Cuse: Ele tem alguns poderes psíquicos. A natureza dos poderes de Walt são desconhecidas, mas ele também apareceu para John Locke no final da, uh, terceira temporada e... Damon Lindelof: Ele também apareceu para Shannon no final da segunda temporada Carlton Cuse: E ele também está maior Damon Lindelof: Ele cresceu um pouco então eu pensei que nós podiamos levar isso ao futuro. Carlton Cuse: Está certo. Damon Lindelof: Aprenda mais sobre Walt Carlton Cuse: Então, então, o ponto da questão é se a Ilha o levou até lá por causa dos poderes psíquicos ou ele tinha algum propósito maior, que foi coisa do destino dele ir para Ilha, uh, isso foi pré-ordenado. Esse tipo de perguntas são boas. Entrevistas Walt/Computador da Escotilha Respostas Damon Lindelof: Sim, nós podemos dizer que era Walt no computador. Carlton Cuse: Sim. Ele é um bom digitador. Damon Lindelof: Mas ele pode não… Carlton Cuse: Ele tem dons de digitação excepcionais. Damon Lindelof: Ou ele pode nem ter precisado de um computador. Quando você tem poderes psíquicos, talvez você apenas pense na internet e já comece a conversar com as pessoas. Carlton Cuse: É assim que você escreve. Damon Lindelof: É assim que escrevo... mas às vezes eu posso chegar no escritório e dizer: vocês pegaram as páginas? e as pessoas vão dizer: do que você está falando? Como se eu tivesse escrito as páginas psiquicamente e tivesse que digitá-las manualmente no computador porque as pessoas pensariam que estou louco. Carlton Cuse: Ah ninguém pensa que você é louco. Damon Lindelof: Eu não sei. Louco. Entrevistas Walt/Quarto 23 Respostas Damon Lindelof: Walt estava definitivamente passando um tempo no Quarto 23. Absolutamente. Carlton Cuse: Esse não é um lugar onde você queira ir. O Quarto 23 não é um bom lugar, mas às vezes, se você não tem o que é necessário para ser um bom Outro, você pode ir parar no Quarto 23. A iniciativa DHARMA estava usando aquela sala como parte de sua, você sabe, experiência psicológica mas infelizmente os Outros tomaram a sala e não é um bom lugar. Damon Lindelof: Se você dormir com a filha do chefe é onde vai parar. Carlton Cuse: É. Damon Lindelof: Algumas pessoas apenas são despedidas mas na Ilha elas ganham o Quarto 23 e um monte de imagens loucas e música alta. Carlton Cuse: Eles não são tão loucos. Eles podem permear seu cérebro. Damon Lindelof: Certo. Carlton Cuse: E não numa forma que é boa. Damon Lindelof: Em oposição a coisas que permeiam seu cérebro em uma forma boa. Carlton Cuse: Está certo. Damon Lindelof: Como, é... Carlton Cuse: Café? Damon Lindelof: Comerciais de televisão. Carlton Cuse: Está certo. Entrevistas Urso Polar Respostas Carlton Cuse: A história do Urso Polar foi claramente respondida pela série. O Urso Polar foi levado para a Ilha pela Iniciativa DHARMA e eles iam fazer pesquisas com ele. A natureza específica das pesquisas com o Urso Polar não foi revelada, mas eles estavam sendo mantidos na Estação Hydra. Sawyer estava sendo mantido numa jaula de Urso Polar. A Iniciativa DHARMA, é... abandonou a Estação Hydra e os Ursos Polares foram libertados. Eles tem raça, se multiplicaram e fizeram da Ilha seu lar, e é por isso que haviam Ursos polares numa Ilha tropical. Damon Lindelof: Nós sabemos que há pelo menos mais um Urso Polar pela Ilha. Carlton Cuse: Pelo menos. Damon Lindelof: Um levou um tiro no episódio Piloto, e sabemos que há duas jaulas de urso polar, então, quem sabe? Carlton Cuse: Certo. E dois ursos polares podem ter feito mais ursos polares. Damon Lindelof: E ursos polares são espertos o suficiente pra usarem aqueles mecanismos legais para conseguirem biscoito de peixe... quem sabe o que eles estão armando. Carlton Cuse: Eles são espertos o suficiente para dormirem um com o outro. Damon Lindelof: Nós sabemos que a Estação Hidra fica em uma ilha separada da nossa, e o urso polar estava na nossa Ilha, então eles... Carlton Cuse: Eles nadaram! Damon Lindelof: Ah. Carlton Cuse: Ursos polares são excelentes nadadores, você sabe. Damon Lindelof: Eu acho que li isso em algum lugar. Carlton Cuse: Você gosta, você sempre assiste um daqueles documentários do artico onde eles sempre gostam de nadar. Damon Lindelof: Eu estou... É que... É uma distância considerável então eu estou impressionado. Carlton Cuse: Eles são ursos polares incríveis então eles nadaram até a Ilha. Damon Lindelof: Acho que isso é tão definitivo como uma resposta, eu acho. Carlton Cuse: Em Lost certamente. Entrevistas Falecido Respostas Carlton Cuse: Charlie está morto. Damon Lindelof: Charlie Pace está morto. Nós definimos morto como… Carlton Cuse: Como estando morto. Damon Lindelof: É. Como estando morto. Carlton Cuse: Isso seria… Damon Lindelof: Respirando Carlton Cuse: Respirando. Vivendo. Damon Lindelof: Com o coração batendo. Carlton Cuse: Isso, exatamente. Morto não significa que você não pode reaparecer, obviamente como o pai de Christian Shephard. Damon Lindelof: Não, o pai de Jack. Carlton Cuse: O pai de Jack Christian Shephard está morto mas ainda aparece na série. Mas em termos de atual, física, corporal, na verdade, ele está morto. Carlton Cuse: Mikhail está morto pelo menos duas vezes. Damon Lindelof: Mikhail Bakunin morto. Carlton Cuse: Definitivamente morto. Morto. Damon Lindelof: DOA. Damon Lindelof: Kelvin está morto. Carlton Cuse: Kelvin está morto. Damon Lindelof: Desmond acidentalmente esmagou sua cabeça em uma pedra, então, é, não tem que convidá-lo para sua festa de aniversário mais. Morto. Carlton Cuse: Morto. Carlton Cuse: Nikki e Paulo estão mortos. Damon Lindelof: Sim. Carlton Cuse: Eles foram enterrados vivos então na realidade a areia os sufocou e eles estão mortos. Mortos. Damon Lindelof: Mortos. Carlton Cuse: Radzinsky infelizmente também está morto. Damon Lindelof: Mas pela sua própria mão. Atirou em si mesmo. Carlton Cuse: É. Aquilo é o cérebro dele que está espalhado no teto da escotilha. Damon Lindelof: Um com a escotilha. Carlton Cuse: Não para mencionar que o material de cérebro espalhado está agora no centro de uma ultra bola densa de metal. Damon Lindelof: Está certo. Entrevista Mittelos Bioscience Respostas Carlton Cuse: hum Mittelos Bioscience é uma fachada que é usada pelos outros no mundo real e obviamente nós vimos que Richard Alpert tem a habilidade de entrar e sair da Ilha e ir para o mundo real e isso é inteiramente possível a outros personagens. Damon Lindelof: Bem, Ethan também… Carlton Cuse: Sim. Ethan. Então sim. Então os outros podem entrar e sair da Ilha, só não sabemos o exato caminho que usam e como isso acontece… Damon Lindelof: Bem, é o submarino, certo? Carlton Cuse: Bem. Talvez. Damon Lindelof: Ok. Uau. Carlton Cuse: Talvez. Talvez não. Damon Lindelof: Interessante. Carlton Cuse: Hum. O submarino pode ser parte disso. Vamos colocar dessa forma. Damon Lindelof: E essas pessoas pensaram que estavam conseguindo respostas definitivas. Haha. Ei olhe para lá. Carlton Cuse: Mittelos Bioscience não é uma real compania. Você não pode ir lá e se tornar um membro da Mittelos, grupo de escaladores. Damon Lindelof: Porque Mittelos Bioscience? Carlton Cuse: Bem Mittelos é um anagrama para “lost time” Damon Lindelof: Uau Carlton Cuse: Que não é um anagrama escolhido aleatoriamente, você diria? Damon Lindelof: Eu. Eu diria que nada na série é aleatoriamente escolhido, mas estaria mentindo. Carlton Cuse: Então eu acho que a noção de como o tempo é relativo para os outros em suas viagens de ida e volta da ilha é algo que a série irá explorar em breve. Entrevistas Anthony Cooper Respostas Damon Lindelof: Nós podemos dizer que os Outros são responsáveis por trazer Antonny Cooper para a Ilha. Carlton Cuse: Sim. Eles humh.. eles encenaram um acidente de carro e o levaram a uma ambulância, onde foi drogado e simplesmente acordou na Ilha. E hum... Então isso foi verdade. Eles o levaram para lá. Damon Lindelof: Nós sabemos que drogas e acidentes de carro tendem a resultar em você vir para a Ilha, então, tire sua própria conclusão. Carlton Cuse: E os Outros.. É, tem outra nefasta coisa que os Outros estão fazendo no mundo real mas, hum... nós não podemos contar ainda sobre isso. Entrevistas Marvin Candle/Mark Wickmund/Edgar Halowax Respostas Carlton Cuse: Marvin Candle, Damon Lindelof: Mark Wickmund Carlton Cuse: e Edgar Halowax são trigêmeos. Não. Damon Lindelof: Eles são? Talvez sejam…bem. Clones, pelo menos. Carlton Cuse: Ou talvez eles sejam uma pessoa só. Você sabe, se eu fosse um apostador eu diria que é um só cara com três nomes diferentes. Damon Lindelof: Eu aceitaria a aposta. Carlton Cuse: Ah bom... Ok. Damon Lindelof: What kind of odds are you going to give me? Carlton Cuse: Três a um (risadas) Damon Lindelof: É, é um cara. Carlton Cuse: É. Damon Lindelof: Quem, é... parece o mesmo. Bem, um deles tem uma mão. Carlton Cuse: Uma mão falsa. Damon Lindelof: Uma mão falsa. Carlton Cuse: Bem, ele poderia ter apenas... Marvin poderia ter perdido uma das mãos em algum incidente. Você sabe, Eu acredito que o público precisa saber mais sobre o Doutor Candle/Halowax/Wickmund e eu acho que nós ainda diremos ao público mais sobre ele no futuro da série. Isso está vindo. Damon Lindelof: Próxima... Carlton Cuse: Temporada. Damon Lindelof: Depois do intervalo. Entrevistas Mapa da Porta de Segurança Respostas Damon Lindelof: Sim. Baseado nas viagens de Radzinsky que é um mapa incrívelmente exato. Eu diria que talvez haja algumas partes dele que nós ainda não vimos porque nós sabemos que, uh, sob várias condições diferentes de luminosidade, diferentes partes do mapa são visíveis então... Carlton Cuse: Certo, Há dois espectros do mapa e nós só vimos um e ele não sabe. Como Radzinsky não o fez embaixo d'água, então, há certas coisas que existem e que são partes da Iniciativa DHARMA que Radzinsky não sabe. Damon Lindelof: Você sabe, no meio do mapa do Radzinsky há uma estação em forma de ponto de interrogação. Ele não sabia o que era e nós sabemos que é a Estação Pérola. Carlton Cuse: E há referências ao monstro e, uh, estes certos eventos e coisas que, uh, indicam o caminho que o monstro viaja pela Ilha e isso é bem definitivo também. Damon Lindelof: Eu gostaria muito de saber mais sobre as viagens de Radzinsky... Carlton Cuse: Parece mais um desmembramento da série Damon Lindelof: As viagens de Radzinsky? Carlton Cuse: Nós poderiamos fazer duas temporadas das viagens de Radzinsky Damon Lindelof: Pelo menos duas temporadas Carlton Cuse: Maravilha Hostis/Outros Respostas Carlton Cuse: Hostil igual Outros é verdadeiro. Damon Lindelof: Uau você parece realmente certo disso. Carlton Cuse: Está certo. Damon Lindelof: A Iniciativa DHARMA se refere ao povo que estava na Ilha antes de eles chegarem lá como Hostis. Carlton Cuse: Certo. Damon Lindelof: E então quando nós chegamos aqui. Os pessoal do 815. Eles se referem ao povo que estava na Ilha antes deles chegarem lá como os Outros. Então, por essa definição, os Hostis são os Outros. Mas isso não significa que os Outros não estão compromissados com alguns membros da Iniciativa DHARMA, certo? Carlton Cuse: Está certo. Exatamente. Eu acho que seria justo assumir que os Outros/Hostis agregaram pessoas de outros grupos que acabaram na Ilha dentro de suas fronteiras. Damon Lindelof: Certo. Carlton Cuse: Então eles não são uma sociedade pura. Eles são uma sociedade que incorporaram outras pessoas ao longo do tempo. Damon Lindelof: Seria muito interessante pra mim se você viesse para a Ilha agora e teria o pessoal do 815 na Ilha e teria Rousseau que veio num navio e teriam os Outros mas você não os distinguiria. Eles seriam apenas pessoas na Ilha, então como você os chamaria? Carlton Cuse: Hum. Eu os chamaria de o pessoal da Ilha. Damon Lindelof: Certo. Então eles são apenas o pessoal da Ilha. Carlton Cuse: Mas ainda podem haver outros na Ilha também. Damon Lindelof: Sim. Definitivamente há outros na Ilha. Carlton Cuse: Certo. Damon Lindelof: E Hostis. Carlton Cuse: Outras pessoas hostis na Ilha. Damon Lindelof: E ex-membros da Iniciativa DHARMA. Carlton Cuse: Sim. Entrevistas Paralisia de Locke Respostas Carlton Cuse: Locke chegou na Ilha e descobriu que não estava mais paralítico. Ele era. Sim. Verdade. Ele era paralítico antes de chegar a Ilha. Quando ele chegou a Ilha, sim, ele podia andar novamente. Ele teve alguns incidentes onde suas pernas começaram a fracassar novamente, então, sua cura é permanente? isso não está claro. Isso é uma questão. Damon Lindelof: Mas a Ilha é responsável pela cura. Carlton Cuse: Sim. Damon Lindelof: Hum, nós sabemos que ele era paralítico, como resultado de uma queda de um lugar bem alto, e ele ainda era paralítico quando embarcou no Vôo 815, e assim que o Vôo caiu ele não era mais paralítico. Então pensamos o quão definitivo isso pode ser. Carlton Cuse: Eu acho que ele está certamente preocupado que se ele deixar a Ilha sua paralisia retornará e eu acho... Damon Lindelof: Ele simplesmente não está interessado em sair da Ilha de maneira alguma. Carlton Cuse: Não. Damon Lindelof: Porque sair? Carlton Cuse: Sim. Voltar a fábrica de caixas em Tustin? Eu acho que não. Damon Lindelof: Eu poderia trabalhar numa fábrica de caixas ou eu poderia ser o senhor da minha sorte, comandar e carregar uma faca por aí. Entrevistas Henry Gale Entrevistas Carlton Cuse: Eu acho que havia realmente um Henry Gale que tinha um balão e fazia trajetos na, hum... Damon Lindelof: Não deixe escapar muita coisa agora. Carlton Cuse: ... Ilha. O balão caiu e sua identidade foi assumida por Benjamin Linus para os seus propósitos. Damon Lindelof: Mas porque ele estava viajando de balão naquelas redondezas, nós não sabemos. Carlton Cuse: Não. Damon Lindelof: Mas nós iremos descobrir. Mas ele não era um membro da Iniciativa DHARMA. Carlton Cuse: Não. Ele era uma alma sem sorte que acabou atravessando o céu dos Outros e não escapou bem disso. Damon Lindelof: É louco porque, você sabe, Ben foi Henry por tanto tempo que nós nunca pensamos que nos acostumaríamos com ele sendo Ben, mas... Carlton Cuse: É. Eu me acostumei a isso. Damon Lindelof: Agora eu me acostumei também. Nós precisamos mudar seu nome novamente. Carlton Cuse: Exatamente. Isso seria bom. No próximo ano seu nome muda. Damon Lindelof: Mantenha nomes sobre seus dedos. Carlton Cuse: Ken? Damon Lindelof: Muito parecido com Ben. Kenry? Entrevistas Richard Alpert Respostas Damon Lindelof: É Richard Alpert. Carlton Cuse: Sim. Ele ainda é o mesmo Richard Alpert. Damon Lindelof: Só existe um Alpert. Carlton Cuse: É verdade. Ele é só um cara que é incrivelmente conservado, bem, por muitos anos e eu acho que é tudo que temos a dizer sobre ele agora. Ele tem uma fantástica pele, genes e cabelo. Nós ouvimos que ele tem 602 mas ele não parece ter mais que 601. Damon Lindelof: Sim. Exatamente. Ele não parece ter um dia a mais que 601 anos. Carlton Cuse: Eu sei. Damon Lindelof: Eu diria que idade é algo relativo na Ilha. Hum, e nós sabemos que se a Ilha pôde curar Rose, e ela tinha câncer e pôde curar Locke e ele era paralítico, que tipo de efeito pode ter em células de idades? Hum, você sabe, está aberto a interpretações. As pessoas estão sempre perguntando porque não estão nascendo pêlos nas pernas de Kate. Carlton Cuse: É verdade. Damon Lindelof: Então... Carlton Cuse: Talvez o grande mistério de Lost é que alguém quer construir um grande SPA na Ilha. Damon Lindelof: Eu não acredito que você simplesmente contou isso no DVD. Entrevistas Penny e a Estação de Escuta Respostas Carlton Cuse: Eu acho que está claro que Penny estabeleceu essa estação de escuta para tentar encontrar Desmond. Damon Lindelof: Bem. Nós sabemos que ela está procurando na Ilha porque os caras disseram que encontraram e que era isso que eles estavam procurando. Carlton Cuse: Certo. Algum tipo de anomalia eletromagnética deve ter revelado a localização da Ilha e então quando Desmond não apertou o botão e algum tipo de blipe eletromagnético fez com que eles pegassem e isso acabou por gerar uma série de eventos. Nós não sabemos exatamente o que esses eventos são, mas nós sabemos que, vocês sabem, há um cargueiro que está parado na costa no final da temporada e nós sabemos que Charlie e Penny tiveram uma conversa por vídeo e então vocês sabem que o que está exatamente acontecendo lá e o que ainda não está... nós ainda não tinhamos contado essa história, mas uh... Damon Lindelof: É. Como Penny poderia saber que havia uma Ilha? Quero dizer, nós sabemos que Desmond entrou numa corrida de barcos, que ela não estava feliz com isso e que depois ele foi pego em uma tempestade e acabou parando na Ilha por quase quatro anos, mas como ela, uh, como ela sabe que há uma ilha para procurar. Carlton Cuse: Ah, um, eu não estou contando. Damon Lindelof: Você irá, por favor? Carlton Cuse: Não. Damon Lindelof: E se eu te der um dólar. Entrevistas Filmes de Orientação da DHARMA Respostas Carlton Cuse: Cada Estação tem seu próprio filme de orientação. A Iniciativa DHARMA era muito minuciosa e quando eles treinavam as pessoas para trabalhar nas Estações, eles mostravam aqueles filmes de treinamento. Então, em tempo, nós veremos todos eles... você sabe que pode ser um pouco tedioso se toda vez que você vai a uma Estação você tiver que ver um filme de orientação. Alguns deles podem ser, contudo, bastante atraentes. O filme da Estação Orquídea é bem atraente porque nós achamos, eu acho que implica eles estarem mexendo com algumas propriedades de tempo e espaço e eu acho que o público ficaria bem curioso para saber mais sobre isso. Damon Lindelof: Nós sabemos que existem pelo menos 6 Estações DHARMA oficiais, porque quando vimos pela primeira vez o filme da Estação Cisne, acredito que era o filme 4 de 6. Carlton Cuse: Certo. Damon Lindelof: Mas os filmes da Estação Orquídea e Estação Pérola não tem uma conotação de vídeos de orientação, então elas são um tipo de Estação não oficial. Pode ser argumentado então que existam mais escotilhas e mais filmes do que só 6. Carlton Cuse: Certo. Damon Lindelof: Nós vimos 4 até agora. Carlton Cuse: Certo, e nós veremos mais. Entrevistas Hieróglifos Respostas Carlton Cuse: A estação da contagem regressiva na escotilha tinha, uh, símbolos hieroglíficos. Damon Lindelof: Esses caracteres são do, uh, submundo. Um tipo de Hieroglífos tradicionais Egípcios, embora há muitas interpretações dos Hieroglífos que é para onde vamos. Carlton Cuse: Certo e eu acho que você obviamente sabe o fato de que eles são os hieroglífos e nós encontramos um estátua de quatro dedos que é algo do passado. Eu acho que se pode presumir que há uma história na Ilha que pré-data a Iniciativa DHARMA e você sabe que estamos falando sobre um Ilha que já foi visitada. Obviamente, o Black Rock data dos anos de 1700, isso pode ser uma boa conjectura para dizer que havia pessoas nessa Ilha há muito tempo de outros lugares. Damon Lindelof: E que a Iniciativa DHARMA estava dando um susto neles quando construiu o contador regressivo. Carlton Cuse: Certo. Damon Lindelof: Só cobrindo as bases deles. Carlton Cuse: Sim. Damon Lindelof: Apoio para os Egípcios e esse tipo de coisa. Entrevistas A Ilha Respostas Damon Lindelof: Se uma ilha é definida por uma massa de terra cercada de água, estamos numa ilha. Carlton Cuse: Certo. Isso é bom. Damon Lindelof: Certo. Carlton Cuse: Sim. Eu não acho que poderíamos dizer mais do que isso. Damon Lindelof: Sim. Isso é como, Isso é... Carlton Cuse: Está certo. Damon Lindelof: Isso é sobre respostas definitivas. Denifindo o termo ilha, nós confirmamos que estamos de fato em uma ilha. Carlton Cuse: Está cercada de água. Damon Lindelof: Está. Carlton Cuse: Mas qualquer coisa além disso que dissermos pode nos entregar. Entrevistas